kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Icy Fishes
is a puzzle game about causing chain reactions and attempting to catch as many objects as possible in this chain reaction. It was developed by Silen Games as a sequel to Icy Gifts and Flying Candy, and sponsored by Kongregate. __TOC__ Gameplay You are an octopus, and your aim is to eat the fish trapped in the ice floes. Click to explode all ice floes or bombs in your explosion radius, and watch as they set off a chain reaction. This sequel to Icy Gifts is much more complicated than the original, with 3 different types of currency and various different aims that you attempt to fulfil in each of the 18 levels for extra benefits, making it a lot more strategic. Firstly, you should aim to explode as much as possible for money which you can use to buy bombs during the waves in a level, especially the chests which give more money. However, you must also keep in mind that buying bombs will increase the price of subsequent bombs of that type for the rest of the level. Money earned will carry over to the subsequent waves in a level, but not to other levels, much like ink mines. Secondly, you should aim to explode the submarine as it floats by, as doing so will allow you to have a chance of winning some benefit, whether it is more fishes or extra ice floes in the next wave. Thirdly, you should aim to explode as many ice floes as possible to free the fish so that you can eat them. Only the smallest ice floes free fish while the bigger ice floes just explode into smaller ice floes. That being said, it is still fairly easy to play the game at the beginning, even with no knowledge of all of these and without the use of bombs. Bombs There are 7 types of bombs that you can buy before you start a wave. Each requires a certain number of pearls (each award you earn gives you 1 pearl) to unlock and fishes to upgrade. *Shells - When hit, shoots out shells which can hit ice floes or bombs. Upgrade to increase number of shells shot. Does not need to be unlocked. *Tesla - When hit, shoots out bolts of lightning which randomly targets ice floes or bombs. Upgrade to target more when hit. *Spark - When hit, sends out 'sparks' which hit other ice floes or bombs. Unlike the shells, they do not have to move in one direction in a straight line. Upgrade to increase the number of sparks given off. *Acid - When hit, forms an acid spot which makes anything that touches it explode. Upgrade to increase the length of time that the acid spot stays. *Laser - When hit, forms a vertical laser line that makes anything that touches it explode. Upgrade to increase the length of time that the laser 'wall' stays. *Wave - When hit, sends out a wave each to its left and right which grow bigger as they move further away from the bomb's original spot. It makes anything that touches it explode. Upgrade to increase the size of the waves that are given off. *Spikes - When hit, makes all 4 edges of the playing field into sharp spikes that makes anything that touches it explode. Upgrade to increase the length of time that the spikes stay. There are 2 other bombs that do not need to be unlocked and cannot be upgraded - the nuke and the extra wave. The nuke makes all the ice floes and bombs explode when hit, which is helpful for breaking down the bigger ice floes, and the extra wave bomb gives you an extra wave when hit. Upgrades There are 15 upgrades available at the upgrade shop, each which can be upgraded a maximum of 3 times. These are the upgrades that can only be purchased with pearls (which you earn with each award): *Extra wave - gives you an extra wave at the beginning of a level to help you reach your target. *Extra mine - gives you an extra mine in addition to the ones you get with each wave. *Extra speed - makes the ice floes move faster. The others are purchased with fishes, with the exception of the bombs that are unlocked with pearls and upgraded using fishes. These are the non-bomb upgrades that are exclusively purchased with fishes: *Bomb radius - increases explosion radius of the bomb (your initial click). *Floe radius - increases explosion radius of ice floes. *Mine radius - increases explosion radius of ink mines (the number you have left is shown on the forehead of the octopus. *Tentacle - increases the radius from which the octopus can collect fishes. *Extra money - increases the initial money you get at the start of each level, which is used to purchase bombs. Awards *Number of fishes collected - 500, 1000, 1500, 2000, 2500 *Number of bombs used - 30, 60, 90, 120, 150 *Number of ink mines used - 20, 40, 60, 80, 100 *Number of points earned - 10,000, 50,000, 100,000, 150,000, 200,000 *Number of waves cleared - 1, 5, 10 *Number of submarines caught - 2, 15, 30, 50 *Number of chests caught - 10, 50, 150, 250 *Number of levels completed - 1, 5, 9, 13, 18 *Number of stars collected - 4, 10, 22, 38, 54 *Number of ice floes broken - 1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000 *Number of upgrades gotten - 1, 5, 15, 25, 35 *Highest combo gotten - 30, 60, 90, 120, 150 *Earn (all of the other) 56 awards Trivia *Apparently it is quite easy to complete levels by buying 3 lasers and 1 spike for each wave, but it's probably better to do a bit more to ensure you clear a wave. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/SilenGames/icy-fishes |descrip = Destroy 200 ice floes }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/SilenGames/icy-fishes |descrip = Earn 30 awards }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/SilenGames/icy-fishes |descrip = Collect all 54 stars }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Yo Dawg game